


Pale Burgeon

by silentcrescendo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, The Big Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentcrescendo/pseuds/silentcrescendo
Summary: Paris' finest heroes are all grown up. They've graduated and they're dealing with real world consequences.Keep up with them as they learn the truth about each other, Hawk Moth, and the reality of being heroes.( A Miraculous Ladybug parody with actual PLOT)





	1. The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Forewarning, I have not written something like this in a long time. If people like it, I do have a sequel I want to try and write. Let me know how you like it in the comments! Thanks for reading :)

"Like dude, all I know is that I never want to think about the bac again. I'm so glad we all got our diplomas but that was nerve-wracking," Nino huffed to Alya, who was beaming with happiness. She was giving Nino a last glance over before they needed to gather for the ceremony.

A kiss on his cheek was placed before she too exclaimed her past uneasiness, "Trust me, I feel the same way. I felt like-"

"Alya! Nino! It's time!" they turned around to see a very familiar face. Marinette was waving them down.

"We're coming," they sounded simultaneously. Alya grabbed Nino's hand and they ran off towards the chapel.

As painfully slow as it had been to get there and sit through the ceremony, it was as painfully quick to be over. Baccalaureate was done - they had successfully graduated. It was now their last summer before they started towards their real dream jobs. Everyone trickled off to their respective family members and friends. It was finally time to wrap things up. Some people were going home to relax, others were going out for dinner and drinks, but a particular group was going to a small pre-planned meeting.

Later that night, five masked individuals descended upon their regular meeting grounds at the home of Chloé Bourgeois. Years ago, Chloé convinced her father to create a panic room below her bedroom due to the constant Akuma attacks. In reality, it was a meeting room for the heroes of Paris. Chloé had finally grown up over the years, especially after getting her Kwami permanently. This was her way of showing Ladybug that she could handle having a Kwami and keep major secrets. Over the three years that have passed since the renovations, no one is the wiser that the panic room was a diversion.

Carefully, each of them slipped into her room and opened the concealed hatch that lead below to a beautiful hiding spot. Queen Bee was always the last to arrive since she was scanning her cameras and windows to ensure no one was trying to come in after them. She locked her room up and climbed down after the rest of her teammates.

"Thanks as always Queen Bee for housing our meetings," Ladybug greeted the yellow and black-suited young woman with a warm smile.

"As always Ladybug, it is an honor to have you in my home."

"No need to be so formal, but now that we are all here, I think it is time we start this meeting."

"I agree this is a very big possible change for all of us," chimed in Cat Noir. Rena Rouge and Carapace nodded in agreement. Queen Bee was sitting on the edge of her seat taking in this moment like it was the last. The walls were almost as gray as the cloud of uncertainty that hung over their heads. A large round wooden antique table with five antique matching chairs was the centerpiece of the room. Almost silently, Ladybug stood and paced around the group; her face was riddled with anxiety.

"The only person in this room whose identity is common knowledge is Chloé," Ladybug gestured to Queen Bee as she made her way back to her seat, "no one else knows each other's true identity." She looked over them attentively while internally wincing at her lies, "That being said, I am positive we all just graduated today."

A sorrowful hum of agreements came from the group.

"I'm sure you all understand why we are here today. We are adults now, every one of us. I know we all have our dreams and plans for our future but being a hero is going to put those plans on pause. We have already had real-life consequences from this double life. I know I don't need to remind anyone of the incident with Sadly the Knight that took almost 3 days to take down. Our bodies, our Kwamis, and our personal lives took a big hit from that. That probably, by far, has been our worst Akuma victim and our worse regular life disturber. Even though the regular victims we help free from the Akumas have always affected our regular life but not as badly."

Ladybug paused to see if anyone needed to interject. After a long silence, she proceeded to her lengthy discussion.

"What I'm trying to explain is that we are now at a point in our lives where we are going to have to decide on what is more important to us. I want to say right now before I continue, I will not hold any type of grudge or be disappointed by the outcome of anyone's decision. All of us have to come to terms with our own life. You don't have to make a decision now but by the end of summer, I do need an answer."

The air was heavy with dread, still, no one spoke out of respect for Ladybug. Finally, the main speaker sat down in her seat. She glanced back and forth trying to gather her courage in preparation for the worst part of tonight.

"Queen Bee, Carapace, Rena Rouge, and Chat Noir," her voice pained, "I would love to lie to you all and lie to myself to say we could balance the monstrosity that is this double life, but I cannot. I have found it harder and harder as almost 5 years have passed since I was given my miraculous. I have career dreams that would pull me away from protecting Paris which would cause the people of Paris to suffer. I could say that I'd just let my dreams suffer while battling Akuma victims but then at some point, I will let the people I'm working with down, in turn causing them to suffer. I'm not saying I'm giving up my dreams but I am saying that I acknowledge that giving both parts of my lives equally will be nearly impossible. I am going to try my absolute hardest but at the end of the day, Paris's safety comes first. If you cannot say the same, I do not think this will be a good life for you to live as a full-fledged adult."

As she finished the last sentence, she felt vomit rising up her throat. Her world could be turned upside down tonight depending on her teammates' decisions. She knew what she was doing was right. She had spoken countless times with Master Fu and he never disagreed once on the topic at hand. His own life had been put on hold for almost two centuries to protect the Miracle.

On top of that, they were nowhere closer to finding out who Hawk Moth was and where he was hiding. The better they got at using their miraculous so did their villain. The smarter and more technologically advanced they became, so did Hawk Moth. He was always one step ahead somehow. It was now a test of time, their camaraderie, and valor to defeat him.

Now that Marinette was a graduated adult, she felt like this year was the year she'd finally get him. She needed team members on her side that were as serious as she was. She couldn't let Paris be in this constant battle forever.

Chat Noir was the first to speak. "My lady, I agree. No matter how harsh it is, we do all need to come to our senses that we aren't naive pre-teens who could easily slip by anymore." He clasped his hands together to form a fist before placing it above his heart. "I will always fight by your side Ladybug. I will never let my regular life affairs stop me from helping Paris or even the world."

A breath of relief escaped Ladybug. "Thank you, Kitty." She never doubted Chat Noir but there was always a possibility he might have wanted an out.

None other than Chloé cried out next. "Ladybug, there is nothing else in my life that I want to dedicate my life to. I've shown you countless times over and over again that I am ready to live this life forever. I will always put Paris first before myself."

Marinette genuinely felt relief, "I'm glad to hear it, Bee." The three spoken for heroes turned towards the quiet couple.

Rena Rouge looked close to tears and Carapace wore a frown. "Ladybug..." Rena's voice trailed off as if she spoke the remainder of her words she'd break her own heart.

Carapace took her hand openly in front of the others and he looked to the rest of the group. "Rena and I are going to need more time to decide. Please don't think less of us but we need to think this over."

Chat Noir and Queen Bee followed the conversation back to Ladybug who bore a knowingly smile. "I understand CP," then Ladybug turned to lock eyes with Rena, "I understand Double R, I'll always understand. Whatever decision you guys make I'll always be here for you."  
In a flash, Rena Rouge was up and out of her seat. Ladybug stood and met Rena in a tight hug. "It's up to you Alya. You can chase the story or be the story Rena," Ladybug whispered almost silently in her friend's ear. Rena's grip tightened and she choked a sob. Soon Carapace, Queen Bee, and Chat Noir huddled into the group hug that lasted longer than any of them would like to admit.


	2. Wanton Fevers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some of that fluff <3

A beam of sunlight came through from Marinette‘s window slowly rousing her awake like clockwork. Her footsteps were slow and heavy as she shuffled to the small sink in her bedroom. The sight of her reflection in the mirror was a sorry sight. Dark circles clung to the bottom of her eyelids and her nose had a tinge of red from wiping it all night. She sighed and got to work washing her face and getting ready for the day.

Marinette chose a simple outfit; a plain red t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. However, as she looked herself over in the mirror she decided to let her hair down. She relished at how long her hair had grown over the years. Not once had she cut it since she was given her Kwami. It was her symbol of the journey she was on. "I hope we defeat Hawk Moth soon Tikki. Paris is warming up nicely these days and my hair is almost to my butt," her eyes wandered over to her small partner who was munching on a macaroon.

"Well you are due for a haircut and beating Hawk Moth," Tikki giggled and flew up from where she was sitting on Marinette's desk to play with the hero's hair. The Kwami snuggled into the crook of her human's neck and sighed deeply. "Marinette, I want to save Nooroo and stop Hawk Moth with you so badly but I don't want to lose you after this…," tears started to form in the corners of Marinette's eyes. "I don't want to lose you either Tikki. Maybe, just maybe, Master Fu will let me keep you just in case of emergencies," Marinette replied doubtfully. Tikki came to Marinette's face and wiped away her tears before hugging the side of her cheek. They both tried to will their hearts to not break before breakfast.

Later in the streets of Paris, the city was already bustling with citizens, tourists, and heroes. To help keep business coming into Paris, the 5 masked heroes had to start taking patrol regularly along with a higher number of police officers who had joined their makeshift force. Each hero had a team of 5 police officers with them on the daily patrol.

Unfortunately, it was the only way for them to combat the rest of the world from feeling threatened to come to France. A lot of political issues had sprung up from the years of Hawk Moth stirring up extreme trouble. Threats of tariffs and traveling bands sprung upright and left after the incident of the 3 day Akuma attack. The only good thing that came out of it was the more serious nature with mental illness, bullying, and heavier policing. Paris was still the city of love but with a more dangerous tone.

The whispers of the officers drifted to Ladybug's ears, "I heard they might get the American equivalent of our DGSE involved to catch Hawk Moth."

"I saw that on the news too. That incident with Sadly the Knight threw all of us through the wringer."

"Yeah and not to mention Rena Rouge almost di-"

Ladybug cleared her throat and the officers squabble quieted down. She felt her chest tighten like a panic attack was going to begin. Flashes of Rena Rouge from the 3-day incident burned to the back of her eyelids. "Thank you, officers, but I am going to cut my patrol short today. I need to attend to something," she quickly turned away from them and yo-yoed to another part of the city. Marinette knew where Alya would be patrolling with her squad.

The five police officers formed two lines behind Alya and one was in between the two lines at the back. Rena Rouge was walking along the river steadily looking ahead of her. Some sort of shiver of comfort spread through Ladybug's body. She reminded herself that Rena was fine and well. Silently Marinette walked the rooftops of Paris's buildings following Rena until her entire route was completed. Rena waved the officers off before ringing Carapace to her location. Ladybug watched as the couple walked away together and decided it was time to leave.

Just as she was going to turn around she ran face-first into Chat Noir's chest, " My Lady, if you are that excited to be in my arms all you have to do is just ask." Marinette remained silent and hesitated to move from the spot. She knew Chat would not remove her. Ladybug started slowly, "Kitty why do you play these games with me?"

"Don't you know cats love chasing bugs? You happen to be my favorite bugaboo," his laugh vibrated them both and his arms wrapped around her physique. "What's wrong, Princess? Chat got your heart?" now Ladybug slipped out of his embrace.

"You're the worst Chat."

"No, I'm purr-fect."

"Do you ever stop?"

"Hmm, take a guess."

"Ugh Chat," the red and black hero huffed at her teammate while she dodged his love-struck taunts. She couldn't help but smile. As much as she used to dislike it when she was younger she enjoyed it now. It was familiar and on her truest days, she admitted that she loved both Chat and Adrien immensely just in different ways. "You better watch out Kitty, I don't think you'd know what to do if you did catch this bug," she brushed the end of his nose with her fingertip. She took one swing off of the roof of Paris Diderot University and beelined towards the river. "I'll take the scenic route to the Eiffel Tower so you can keep up," she teased and glanced back at him to see he was taking off after her immediately. The Seine river glistened with the high sun as they ran, jumped, swung, and raced to the top of the historical monument.

Their banter and need to pull and take from each other eased her mind from off of the cops' conversation. They circled each other rigorously, batting for the other to give in. "Come on Love Bug I just want a hug," Chat Noir grinned eagerly as he reached to grab her but Ladybug slid down and in between his legs. As she came through behind him she pushed him forward with her hand and moved to her feet. He stumbled before swinging around with a seductive look in his eyes. She provokingly winked at him, "here Kitty Kitty."

Suddenly he charged at her full speed, quickly she pulled her yo-yo out to pull her up and away but he knocked it out of the air with his pole. Caught off guard at how sneaky he was with that move, he tackled her off and out of the platform with a laugh. They both fell steadily to the ground while holding onto each other. Ladybug erupted with laughter as she yo-yoed them safely to the ground. On Byers, confused, waved at them as they ran off somewhere secluded.

"I needed that," Ladybug stopped and stretched as they walked through the Bois de Boulogne. "I figured," Chat put his hands behind his head and slowly walked backward, "after that speech last night I figured you'd be wound up My Lady." When she stood back up they continued walking. "Well, you'd be right. I am worried. It isn't like when we were younger! Other countries are trying to get involved in our fight. Hawk Moth is getting way too much attention. There is so much to be on edge about and I feel like I'm about to lose."

"Woah calm down Bug, you've never lost and you won't start on my watch. None of us will let that happen. I didn't realize you were feeling like this."

"That's why I called you all together. We have to get him now and quickly before this ‘war' truly changes Paris forever. Chat I need all of you, now or never," she tugged at her hair, "before the end of the summer."

"Okay, My Lady. Okay. We can and will do this," he quickly pulled her into a tight hug before she could protest. Ladybug went still in his arms as her mind raced with thoughts. She didn't budge either when he started playing with her hair, "we will defeat Hawk Moth no matter what, I promise Ladybug." A nod into his chest was the only response he received. Chat Noir looked up to the sky to see the sun setting. Had they been out for this long? He felt her pull away which drew his attention back. "You're the best Kitty. We can talk soon with the others about a game plan. I need to be heading home," she smiled sweetly at him.

"Yeah, me too."

"Goodnight Chat."

"Goodnight My Lady."

Before long she was gone with the night. He watched after her, heart pounding from the outcome of the day.


	3. Not So Fake News

"And that's when it happened, ladies and gentlemen. Faster than anyone could have predicted, the Akuma victim died under the watch of Paris's most famous heroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir," news stations and blogs were all spouting the same type of story related to an anonymous hate message addressed to the heroes of Paris that had somehow gained traction. It was attached with a video recording of Chat Noir trying to resuscitate the most recent Akuma victim while Ladybug tried to restore the city and it's people back to normal. The video ended before any viewer could see what happened to the victim after Ladybug fixed everything. Right after the news reporter started making wild accusations about what happened.

"Mom, can you please turn that off?" Marinette asked woundedly. Sabine raised a worried eyebrow at her daughter but turned the tv off. She got up and went to her daughter who was paler than normal. "Marinette what is going on with you? You looked perfectly fine this morning and now you look like, well someone has died," she took her daughter's chin in her hand and inspected her face. Marinette pulled away and shook her head, "no the news just seems to be more upsetting day after day Mom. You know what they say, mental health is important to not be Akumatized." Sabine's face pulled to a tight frown," honey wha-"

"Could you make me something to eat? I'm starving. Honestly, it might make me feel better."

Her mother paused before nodding, "yes, I can. I'll warm up some of the ratatouille that I made earlier." Sabine's tiny footsteps padded around throughout the house. Eventually, she prompted her distraught looking daughter to raise her head from the dinner table. She set the bowl down in front of her and her ears perked as she heard Marinette's stomach growl. Concern was shaking Sabine's mind, so she decided to grab glasses of water for them both and placed a couple of baguettes in between them. Mrs. Dupain-Cheng sat silently as Marinette scarfed down her meal like it was her last. This was a sight that she didn't see often and it was normally only when something very bad happened.

"Mom… I…," there was a long pause. Once it looked like Marinette wasn’t going to speak, her mom spoke up.

"You don't have to tell me. You would have told me already if you wanted to but just know, your father and myself will always be here for you and we will always love you. I don't know what is going on with all this negative news but I know it's affecting all of us. So if you need to talk, I am here. Or if you just need me to tell you I love you and leave it be, I can do that too," Sabine smiled kindly and watched her daughter be moved to tears. Marinette practically flung herself at her mom and sobbed in her arms until the tears stopped. Sabine patted and rubbed her back, cooing love and affectionate words until Marinette finally released her. "Thank you, Mom. I don't want to talk about it but I needed that," Marinette rubbed her eyes and added," seriously."

"Any time my little love bug. Mommy is always here to help. Now go upstairs and get some sleep. I'll make breakfast for you whenever you wake up so don't rush to get ready."

"Will do, I need some shut-eye," Marinette replied and gave her mom a reassuring smile before darting to her room. As much as Marinette wanted to sleep, she had to have an emergency meeting with her teammates and Master Fu. Tonight was going to be long and painful.

Shortly after lying about heading to bed, Marinette was swinging from building to building until she landed atop Chloé's home. She was the last to arrive and Queen Bee motioned her down quickly. Master Fu was going over all of the heroes they chose to gain help from. They were going over how they had encountered him at least once before while helping him with some unknowingly testing task.

However, this was no pleasant visit. No one was smiling besides patient Master Fu. Unfortunately, even his smile seemed a little forced. Rena looked like she was close to having a meltdown, Carapace was anxiously doting on her, Queen Bee was nervously pacing the room, and Chat was glued to Ladybug's side looking almost as sad and pathetic as herself. His hand brushed against her as if grasping for some sort of comfort and she willingly gave it to him. Marinette gently placed her hand in his and hid there embrace behind their backs. Once Master Fu wrapped up his small conversation with Rena and Carapace he motioned for them to sit down. He ushered away everyone's gesture to have him sit, "it is not time for me to sit among friends. It is time for me to stand up and introduce myself." Master Fu gave them the history of the Miracle and his life story that he had told Marinette long ago. When he finished his narrative he settled into a seat. "Now it is time for me to ask, what happened?" Master Fu locked eyes with Ladybug and the others matched his distressed state.

Ladybug's sigh quivered and she colleted herself. She forced herself to take the correct frame of mind and proceeded to relive today's awful events.


	4. The Set Up

CeCe Mei, a blind photographer and her guide dog, Theo Mei, were standing in front of her most famous works of art being shown at Paris’ Museum of Modern Art. She was surrounded by a mixed group of people listening to her speak about her process and her inspiration for her most renowned piece. It was a large printed canvas showcasing a blue monochromatic photo of a petite woman in a lacy white dress. The way it was took made it look wispy and other worldly. The woman captivated your eye in her gestured movement that she was free. 

As the day went on, CeCe had been interviewed by local news stations, bloggers, and vloggers. This went on for about a month. The Museum wanted to give people ample time to come and see her works of art. It didn’t bother her one bit, she loved this ‘almost’ vacation. She was only required to be there once a week, so the other six days she visited Paris at her leisure with Theo and her best friend Mazarine. 

Four days before CeCe, Theo, and Mazarine were scheduled to leave Paris back for Canada, CeCe had one last scheduled appearance at the museum. To her unknowing demise, it was also the day she would fall victim to an akuma attack. 

“CeCe it looks like you have one last guest, I’m going to take Theo out for a bathroom break and I’ll be right back okay?” Mazarine said to her best friend before the last person reached where they were standing.

“That’s fine Maze, thank you for being so helpful all the time.”

“No problem girl! What are friends for?” Maze called behind her as she and Theo walked to the exit.

“I’m ready for the next guest,” CeCe called out with enthusiasm. 

“Um, hi. My name is Rose. I wanted to ask you a couple of questions about your blue lady,” Lila Rossi lied as she scanned the area with her eyes to make sure they were surely alone. She was disguised as someone else today. 

“Ah, yes, my Blue Freedom. What would you like to know?” the artist eagerly awaited the young woman’s questions. 

Lila grinned as the last person exited the area of the museum they were in.  
“I want to know why a fraud like you is here in Paris?”

There was silence while CeCe’s face twisted in perplexion. Suddenly she laughed, “you know a lot of people don’t think I’m actually blind.” CeCe lifted her hand to gently tap on one of her glass eyes. “I promise I am definitely blind. However, that is a wild accusation, why don’t you think I’m blind?”

“Oh no, I know your blind. I’ve read the article on your neighborhood boy incident. No, I want to know why you are lying to these good people saying you have taken these pictures when obviously a dumb, no talent having loser like you could never have taken these.”

“Excuse me?”

“Yes, excuse you,” Lila began to circle the photographer with malice dripping from each word, “after reading the article recently done on you where your friend, Mazarine Day, admits she was the one who actually took all of the photos for you.”

“What! She would never!” anger was swelling in CeCe’s heart. She couldn’t believe the lies that were spewing from this stranger’s mouth. She was more upset that someone was bad mouthing Maze than the fact she was being harassed. 

Lila quickly pulled out her phone, loudly unlocking it and typing on the screen as she pretended to pull up an article, “say’s here, quoted from France 24 that Mazarine Day says ‘I felt bad for her. She was always so sad about never being able to take photos anymore so I took them all for her and let her have the credit.”

CeCe breathed in through her teeth and out through her nose, “listen here young lady-”

“No, you listen here loser. You shouldn’t force your so called friends to do your work because you’re a blind idiot.” Lila took off her wrap necklace and swung at the photographer’s walking stick.

“Hey! What are you doing?” CeCe screeched, holding tight to her walking stick. She was sure she was far away enough from this person for them to steal her things. From the sound of it she was using something metal to hook onto it. 

Lila swung at her with her other hand which was holding her cross over bag. This caused CeCe to loosen her grasp on the walking stick giving Lila the opportunity to rip it away from her. Lila tossed the stick into the beautiful Blue Freedom canvas, damaging the photo. The canvas came tumbling down from the wall, landing only a few meters away from the fallen artist who was frantically scooting away from Lila.

“Try seeing now you fake,” Lila laughed and added before darting out of the museum, ”your poor moronic friend isn’t here to help you anymore!”

When she couldn’t hear the harasser’s footsteps, she crawled to the canvas to feel the large tear in it. CeCe began to cry out of frustration. She didn’t hear where her walking stick fell and she didn’t feel it on the canvas. She didn’t know the museum that well to truly know where to go. She also knew it would be a while before Maze returned with Theo to help her. Paranoia and anger began to take a strong hold of her as she stood up. “Hello? Guards? Is anyone there?”

When there was no response, CeCe cursed the world and this heathen who had ruined her last day at the museum. She hadn’t been this badly bullied since she was in school. Old depression came creeping around her mind before she fully was entering a panic attack state. 

Unsuspectingly, CeCe felt a soft touch on her hand. An akumatized butterfly had just landed on her bracelet. Then there was a clear voice inside of her mind, “Blind Vision, you’ve been wrongly sought after. I, Hawk Moth, can give you the power to make these blind accusers pay. In return, you need to bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous. Can you do this?”

“Yes, Hawk Moth,” a black mass formed and covered the artist’s body before revealing her Akumatized look. It was a more sinister version of her Blue Freedom. Her dress looked frozen in time and her eyes were wide open. The glass eyes were now completely white framed by white eyelashes. Her once brown hair was now an eerie ombre of blues. Her skin was the lightest shade of blue. Her bracelet turned a deep blue.

With a shake of her charm bracelet she was able to hear the vibrations of the bracelet and see the world around her. The new akuma victim was on a rampage after ‘Rose’ and Paris’s heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like our new akumatized villain???


	5. Mistakes

Marinette was lounging in her room designing a new swimsuit for herself while the new website specifically designed for akuma warnings was silently opened on her laptop. She had gotten accustomed to working in silence now. She had to be ready and waiting for a chance to capture Hawk Moth and help whatever poor soul had been akumatized. 

As she was grabbing out fabrics and having Tikki hold up one of the designs for her, the website blared a series of beeps. Tikki dropped the paper while Marinette tossed the fabrics on her bed before rushing to her laptop.

“AKUMA VICTIM SPOTTED ON TOP OF THE L'OLYMPIA BRUNO COQUATRIX” flashed in bold red letters across the otherwise plain black screen. 

“Alright Tikki, let’s get this over with. We aren’t ready to coax Hawk Moth out of hiding yet so we need to be diligent about this,” Marinette turned to Tikki.

“I got it Marinette, let’s do this!”

“Tikki, spots on!” 

A transformation process that was all so familiar swept over Marinette’s body before revealing her as the one and only Ladybug. Ladybug crept through her window and started to yo-yo herself to the music hall while ringing Chat Noir. 

“My Lady, I see you were also ‘browsing’ the internet,” Chat’s voice laughed through the compact phone. “You know I just leave it open, Kitty. How close are you?” Ladybug was about 3 minutes away from the building and she was not liking the site of what she was seeing. 

The new Akuma victim had none other than Lila suspended in the air, frozen to the world around her. There were other citizens also frozen in the air farther below her. Everyone looked distorted and had a color pallet of blues that took over their skin color, hair, and clothes. 

“I will be getting there the moment you do Bugaboo.”

“I see Lila up there, how many Akuma victims has she managed to help turn now?”

“Too many. Honestly, it’s pretty weird.”

“I think we should look into this, even Chloé before she turned a new leaf never had these many issues with people back to back like this.”

“Agreed, should we call the rest of the group to see if they are on their way?”

“No. I think I we can handle this one no matter when they show up.”

They both landed on the roof of the buildings above a cafe. It was across the street of the music hall. They ended the call and looked up at the Akuma victim who was strategically placing her new frozen models around the musical hall. Each one she finished turned from blue to black and white. Their mouths wide open in a silent scream. 

“I’m not going to lie My Lady, this is pretty scary.”

“Yeah, so let’s stop this nightmare already. I see her wrist shaking continuously as she moves from person to person. It looks like she is shaking a bracelet. If this is who I think it is, this is that famous blind photographer that came in about a month ago. She probably needs her bracelet to see and use her powers. However, we haven’t seen her freeze anyone else so I don’t know how she’s doing it.”

“One ‘figuring it out’ coming up!” Chat Noir winked and kicked a piece of guard railing to the street. The moment it clattered to the ground, the Akuma victim turned to the sound sporadically. Her bracelet was shaking feverishly around her wrist as she rapidly blinked. Once she decided it was nothing to be worried about she continued to her living art. Chat lowered himself to the ground and picked up the metal. He then proceeded to hurl it at the Akuma victim while yelling, “head’s up!”

The Akuma victim spun around, freezing the object in mid air when it got about 3 meters away from her. She flew to it and proceeded to hurl it back at Chat Noir. “You must be Chat Noir, where is Ladybug?”

“Right here!” Ladybug wrapped her yo yo around the rail before it hit Chat and swung it back at the Akuma victim. Again she stopped it and then left it frozen in the air. “Just the two I am looking for. You can join Rose at the top, screaming in silent horror while I take away your Miraculous and give them to Hawk Moth! Then I will finish my new master piece and I, Blind Vision, will never be harassed again!” 

Blind Vision let out a wicked laugh while turning her head up to the sky. Her arms rose above her head and suddenly screams were erupting from way above the clouds. Like clockwork, Ladybug and Chat Noir clicked the panic mode on their calling devices alerting the rest of the team this was a code red. They dove and wove from the building to save the falling citizens. Almost as soon as they had saved their first citizen, Queen Bee was diving down from the sky with speed as fast as a peregrine falcon. Unexpectedly, there was now almost 50 Queen Bee’s diving from the sky. No one was able to tell which one was the real one. 

A large green shield formed below the falling group of citizens. It was upside down in a bowl shape. Queen Bee, Ladybug, and Chat Noir dropped the saved citizens inside while Blind Vision was being swarmed by the illusions of Queen Bee that came from Rena Rouge who was stationed on top of a roof nearby. Each Queen Bee that was frozen was continuously replaced until all of the citizens were safely on the ground and far away from the fight. 

Ladybug, Chat, Bee, and CP regrouped back with Double R. “She won’t let go of the people she’s using for her artwork. We need to get her away from here to get them down,” Ladybug looked to her teammates. Rena suggested, “I can push the illusions up to mess with her vision. The moment I drop it, you guys can fly off towards the Tuileries Garden where I’ll put up an even bigger illusion so we can circle in and take her down.” 

“Sounds good Rena. Chat take my right. Bee take CP with you and fly ahead of us. Let’s get a shield up around her so she can’t get out and we can close the illusion in on her so she technically only sees the illusion closing down around her. Then we will get Chat in to use his cataclysm to destroy her bracelet. Bee the moment you drop CP in position fly back here without Blind Vision noticing and get these people down as quickly as you can and to safety. We will be fighting too far away for her to see you. If we haven’t won by then, head back and provide back up. Everyone got it?”

Everyone sounded off and they got to work. Rena Rouge created a cloud that was carrying her away to the site, while even more Queen Bees were darting around at the speed of light in a tight formation around Blind Vision. The Akuma victim was screaming in frustration as she was trying to get out of the fake attack while also searching for the real Queen Bee. 

Rena held up the illusion until she, Queen Bee, and Carapace were in position. The illusion stopped and Chat Noir called after Blind Vision to catch them, “come on Blind Vision! Can’t you see that we are getting away? How are you supposed to put us up on display when you can’t even cat-ch us?” 

“You will be mine!” Blind Vision exclaimed as she took off after them. “Ooo she’s in a blind rush to get us now My Lady! We better book it!” 

Ladybug laughed at Chat’s corny joke before joining in on the taunting. They were heading straight for the park. Both Chat and Ladybug felt a buzz followed by another buzz on their devices. This was the signal that everyone was in position. They passed over Rena Rouge who was hiding on the carousel. They landed on the far side of the Grand Bassin Rond closer to the river. Blind Vision floated above the water glaring down at them, “you will not distract me with a walk in the park. Hawk Moth will have your Miraculous and then you’ll be mine!” When she mistakenly thought she was going in for the charge, is when Queen Bee air dropped CP and his shield down on top of her. The shield was mixed with Rena’s illusion that there were spikes in it. The force of them dropping in, closing the shield around her suddenly, and her still in mid flight caused the circular containment to bounce heavily towards Ladybug and Chat Noir.

They swiftly moved out of the way but the moment the ball like shield hit the ground it sprung back up and over the park. Everyone went to action. Blind Vision was on a one way ticket to the bottom of the Seine river. One after the other they jumped over the side of the park, almost flying in air to dive down after her. When Ladybug ordered for Carapace to drop the shield is the day their world changed forever.


	6. First Blood

As Ladybug recalled the next moments to Master Fu, time slowed down for them like they were right there all over again. “I told Carapace to drop his shield. He did, immediately, just like I asked. I - we didn’t realize that Blind Vision had passed out. We think the illusion of her possibly being stabbed or her flying face first into the side of the shield or both,” Ladybug took a breath, “no matter what caused it, she wasn’t conscious anymore. We could see a pink outline of Hawk Moth’s mask on her face. I think he had been trying to wake her up.”

Silence. Marinette noted to herself how much silence was happening around them lately before continuing again, “I don’t know how that shield caught so much traction but it did. We were about 30 meters in the air, the shield dropped, and myself and Chat Noir are diving down to her. I am trying to yo-yo a safety net so we can break our fall and Chat is getting closer to break the bracelet. As we got closer to the water, the wind shifted causing her dress to flow up and into Chat’s cataclysm instead of the bracelet.”

Chat looked down at the table and CP patted him on the back. 

“I thought I made that safety net tight enough because Chat nor myself fell through. Blind Vision slipped right through it. It softened her impact into the water, yes. However, it didn’t stop her from going into the water. By the time we were able to pull her out, she had consumed way too much water. Chat was performing CPR and I was deevilizing the butterfly. Somehow someone took a video of us though CP, Bee, and Double R were surrounding us trying to help. So, no one saw them -”

“Master Fu,” Chat Noir rose his head while interrupting Ladybug, “Blind Vision - CeCe died.”

“I know,” everyone turned to Master Fu, “you all know you can kill someone just like the people who are Akumatized can also kill someone. It’s just like any old regular person. For you all, it is worse because you are in the public eye. I don’t want any of you to think it was your fault that woman died. Hawk Moth Akumatized her and Hawk Moth would be the only one to blame.” 

Carapace gave a friendly smile to Chat and rubbed the top of his shoulder, “see man, what did I tell you? It wasn’t anyone's fault and it especially wasn’t yours.” Chat Noir gave him a hopeful smile back, “yeah.”

“I wouldn’t let what happened truly bother you. Remember that Ladybug was able to return everything back to normal. The Akuma victim is alive breathing. If anything, just keep in mind that this is just another reminder of what is at stake by not putting Hawk Moth’s regin to an end. More people will be in danger and could get hurt,” Master Fu stood and gestured to them all.

“You are all great heroes. Keep believing in yourselves just as I believe in you all.”

“Master Fu-”

“Another time Ladybug. I must return home. I will keep in contact with you all. It is time for you all to decide how to take down Hawk Moth sooner than later.”

With that Master Fu returned home. The five heroes agreed to meet up the next night to discuss a plan. They all needed to go home and rest. As the four heroes made their way out of Chloé’s home, Chat Noir stopped Ladybug. 

“My Lady, can you come with me? I need to talk with you about something important,” Chat’s eyes were pleading and there was no way Ladybug could say no. She was exhausted but she’d always be there for Chat. 

A couple of kilometers away they arrived to the top of the Eiffel tower. They sat down on the edge and leaned into each other for a while before Chat broke the silence, “it’s my fault.”

“What? What’s your fault?” Ladybug pulled back to turn her body facing towards him. He did the same and placed his hands on top of her’s. “You didn’t tell Master Fu, but I’m the one who had the idea that we didn’t have to use your Lucky Charm everytime we fought an enemy.”

“Chat, we both discussed that together. There was no time for me to use my Lucky Charm even if I wanted to and I wanted to. From saving falling citizens, to coming up with a plan, to distracting her to the park, to trying to save her from a watery doom - there was no time to use it Kitty. You shouldn’t be blaming yourself. Blaming me? Maybe but not you,” Ladybug squeezed his hands reassuringly. Chat stared into her eyes for a moment before hanging his head low.

“I could never blame you,” he paused, “but I can’t stop blaming myself. I’ve thought about this since we finished getting CeCe back to her friend and dog. If I could have been better, none of this would have happened. If I could have been like you-”

“Stop! Chat, you are better. None of us knew that was going to happen or we would have done something different. We are all on edge. You can’t keep doing this to yourself Kitty. I thought you were feeling better. We just went swinging the other day. Is there something going on besides this? Something in your personal life?” her hand carased the side of his cheek. Chat softened into her small embrace and closed his eyes.

“I think my dad is moving.”

“You’re leaving?” panic strained Ladybug’s throat.

“Without me.”

“What? How could he?” 

“It’s getting worse My Lady. I haven’t seen my dad’s face in a whole month.”

“There’s no way-”

“I’ve been keeping track. The only reason it hasn’t been longer is because I saw him walking into his room. We locked eyes and he shut his door behind him. I don’t know what's going on. Suddenly items have been missing of his. Boxes are being moved in and out of the house when they think I’m not looking. The people who also live with us are being stranger than normal. They won’t answer my questions,” Chat opened his eyes. They were watery and looked close to crying. Ladybug pulled Chat into a hug.  
“I’m sorry Kitty. I’m so sorry.”

“I don’t know why he would leave anyway. My mother loved this house. What is she comes back and he’s not here? She’ll think he abandoned her because she’s been gone for so long.”

“No Kitty, she would never. Your dad must have a reason why he is packing things away. It could be redecorating - anything.”

“I heard them talking. My dad and one of the people we live with. They are leaving in two days. I don’t know where to and it doesn’t sound like they are taking me with them. I don’t want to lose two parents Ladybug. I just can’t-” Ladybug felt her shoulder dampen from Chat’s tears. He was shaking. It was a smack of reality that she didn’t know she had lost. They were still people. They had feelings and emotions. They could be hurt by people other than the Akuma victims. When things went wrong it hurt them badly. Right now Chat Noir needed help and Ladybug would do anything for her partner.

“Bugaboo, I don’t want to go home tonight,” his voice was raspy.

“And you won’t,” Ladybug brought them to their feet and held both of his shoulders with her hands. They locked eyes as she smiled understandingly to him.


	7. Introductions

“Tikki, spots off,” Ladybug spoke the detransformation words right in front of Chat Noir. Her mask and outfit dissolved away revealing Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She was wearing gray sweatpants and a Jagged Stone t-shirt. Her smile was brighter than the moonlight that was casting down on them. “My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng or as you know me, Ladybug. You’re coming home with me.”

Chat Noir’s mouth was almost as wide as Tikki’s. “Marinette, what are you doing? No one is supposed to know your identity!” Tikki’s voice slightly squeaked at the end. She tried to cover Marientte’s face with her body but Marientte gently took her in her hands. “Tikki, this is more important. Earth to Chat? Anyone there? I know it’s weird but-”

“-Marinette? The Marinette Dupain-Cheng?”

“Yes. Chat? The Chat Noir?”

“The woman I am in love with, behind the mask is Marinette?”

Marinette sighed and poked his nose, “sorry to disappoint you Kitty Cat.”

Chat threw his hands up bewildered, “no, no. That’s not what I mean at all. This is such a relief. And imagine I was feeling bad for having feelings for both of you, well I guess just you now.”

“What?”

“I’m - hold on let me just show you.”

“Kitty wait-”

“Plagg, claws in!” as if tonight’s events couldn’t have gotten any crazier, Chat Noir’s mask and outfit disappeared revealing Adrien Agreste. The shock was so severe for Marinette she couldn’t stop the words from flowing out of her mouth, “Adrien? The man I love? Adrien is Chat Noir? My Adrien?”

“Hey Tikki, long time no see,” Plagg chuckled to Tikki who was fanning Marinette vigorously. “Plagg! Help me!”

“What do you want me to do?”

Tikki huffed and looked to Adrien, “both of you need to transform back now before someone sees you. Before Hawk Moth somehow sees you!”

The mention of Hawk Moth snapped Marinette back to life. Both Adrien and Marinette quickly said their transformation phrases and stood dumb fonded at each other before breaking the silence. 

“Chat,” Ladybug began but Chat cut her off.

“I need to tell you how I feel before we continue. Please just listen to what I have to say,” Marinette nodded while grasping her hands together.

“Ladybug - Marinette. I love you. For years I felt torment because I was in love with both of you. I thought something was wrong with me because I felt so deeply the same way about both people who were almost exactly the same. The only difference is that one had a hard time talking to me sometimes and well that the other would put me in my place. But besides that, I love you. You’re the lady of my dreams. I want to be with you, we could move in together and get a little pet hamster and name it-”

“You love me? Marinette?” her face was bright red.

“Yes, I love you. I understand if you don’t feel the same w-”

“Adrien! You, love I- I mean - I love me - I mean,” she took a deep breath and composed herself. “ I mean, of course, I feel the same way! Alya would die if she actually heard me confessing right now but, I love you Adrien. I’ve always loved you, I was just too scared to tell you. I know what you mean about being in love with both the hero and person. Who wouldn’t fall for Chat’s charms?”

Adrien also lit up like a christmas tree, ”Ladybug loves me.”

“Adrien loves me.”

A comfortable pause took place. They both looked each other over while slowly moving closer together until they were a finger length apart. “Ladybug?”

“Yes?”

“Can I kiss you?” Chat closed the gap between them and stared dreamily into Ladybug’s eyes. Their hands were interlocking like they were always meant to.

“Yes, as long as I can kiss you back.”

“Definitely yes,” there on the most romantic spot in Paris, two of the most famous heroes of Paris, had their first true kiss.

After a moment they pulled back, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. They both murmured a soft, “wow.” Ladybug’s fingers were passing over her lips while Chat was lost in a daze. When they looked to each other their blush didn’t let up.

“Will you be My Lady, My Lady?”

“I would love to be your Lady,” she extended her hand to him and he pulled her into a small twirl landing her in his arms. Her back was pressed against his chest as his arms enclosed her with a warm embrace. The nightlife of Paris was swallowing up their senses; it was the cars, lights, and the hum of the river that held the glow of the full moon.

“I can’t even remember what we were talking about earlier. I’m so happy I can’t think straight.” 

Ladybug nodded in agreement. She was also on cloud nine, her thoughts of their future encompassing her head. Suddenly their past conversation hit her. “Chat, we need to get some sleep. My mom won’t be bothering me in the morning, I know that for a fact. We will get up after some rest and figure out what is going on with Mr. Agreste.”

Chat Noir tensed at his father’s name. Ladybug turned around to hug him tightly to her. “It’s going to be okay. We will figure this out together Kitty. I swear I’ll always be there for you.”

“I know. Thank you Ladybug. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the reveal :)


	8. Simple Truth

“We all knew,” Alya softly laughed while leaning up against Nino. Chloé breathed a sigh of agreement and placed her hand on her hip, “the fact that it took you this long to tell each other your secret identities and finally date, is utterly ridiculous.”

Adrien and Marinette stood baffled in front of their friends and fellow superheroes. Alya placed her arm around Marientte’s neck and grinned, “only you two didn’t really put research into who the other person is. Mind you, the greatest reporter found out pretty much immediately after you gave me my Miraculous to keep. I’ve always known that Nino was Carapace from day one. Chloé ended up finding Nino as Carapace kissing me one day as a civilian and flipped out. So, I ended up telling her everyone's identity.”

“Alya!” Marinette covered her face trying to hold in a laugh. Alya turned to Adrien, “you were the hardest one to figure out. All three of us were talking trying to figure out who you were and then Nino jokingly said, ‘what if Marientte’s love of her life was actually her partner in crime’. And then we all knew immediately. Chat Noir was really Adrien Agreste.”

“You guys are ironically problematic,” Chloé sneered playfully and tousled Adrien’s hair. “Adriekins, you better take care of Marinette. If you need any advice, a lesbian’s advice is the best advice. You know how happy Sabrina is.” Adrien chuckled and pulled away from Chloé, “yeah yeah yeah.”

“Sorry we had to hide it from you man,” Nino hugged Adrien who reassured him everything was fine. 

After a couple more moments of poking fun at one another as they walked to the secret meeting spot, they finally got serious. The heroes found themselves back at the Bois de Boulogne. They were hiding in one of the most tree dense parts of the park all the way up in the canopy of the trees. 

Once they were sure no one and nothing had followed them or was nearby, they transformed. Carapace placed a sound proof shield around them before they got started. 

“You’re telling me that you dad is trying to skip out on you dude?”

“Yeah, I really don’t know what to do.”

The air was heavy with a mix of negative emotions.

“I’m sorry Adrien. I know how it feels to not have your mom around but I couldn’t imagine not having a dad too,” Queen Bee chimed in while fiddling with her hands.

“Ground rules, when we are in costume we are only to call each other by our hero name. We can’t have people figuring out our secret identities or we will never get Hawk Moth,” Ladybug pointed out.

“You’re right Ladybug. Sorry Chat.”

“It’s okay Bee. Now that everyone knows what is going on, I really could use your help guys. I need to know why my Dad is leaving and where too.”

Ladybug gestured to each as them as she talked, “Queen Bee, I need you to use your contacts along with your mom’s to see if anyone knows about Mr. Agreste leaving or even any unusual rumors.”

“Gotcha Bug.”

“Rena, I need you to see if you can do some deep dive reporter digging to see if anyone has bought any large estates that would fit a fashion lifestyle for Mr. Agreste.”

“Will do girl.”

“Carapace, we know that Mr. Agreste has been using moving boxes from a specific moving company who is most likely going to be the ones to help them move come Monday. It’s the popular A through Z movers. They are supposed to be closed on the weekend but we know they have been bringing box load after box load to the house. I need you to stake out and possibly infiltrate A through Z to see if we can find out where they are going to move this stuff to and what time.”

“You got it man, I mean lady.”

“Myself and Chat will be snooping around the actual house to see if we can find any clues. We know they don’t think Adrien is gone because it’s almost noon and they haven’t tried calling Adrien once to see where he is. We are going to sneak in and immediately get to work. Since we will be inside the house we are going to keep our communication devices on vibrate only. Please use the vibration codes to tell us if you have something or if you need help.”

The group nodded and stood up on their branches, “thank you guys again. You have no idea how much it means to me that you are willing to help me. It’s also pretty amazing that my best friends are also my superhero friends.” Chat gave them an appreciative smile. 

“Anytime dude, just let us know.”

“Yeah Chat, me and CP are here for you anytime.”

“Don’t forget about me Chat Noir, I’ve known you the longest!”

Chat started to tear up but quickly shook them away, “alright guys, let’s get this show started. We gotta get this cat in the bag.” A grown was unanimous as they all scattered to their respective jobs. 

Ladybug and Chat stood at the base of the tree readying themselves before they too departed for their mission. 

“We will be okay Chat, I promise.”

“I know we will be okay but I can’t help but be worried. I can’t imagine what is going on in my dad’s head.”

Ladybug grabbed his hand and kissed it as if he was a princess, “let me help ease your worries Kitty. I will always be here for you.”

Chat stared down lovingly into her eyes, “you’re right My Lady. I will lean on you.” He bowed respectfully to her before kissing her hand. They smiled at each other before taking off to Chat Noir’s home.


	9. Hurtful Truth

When they arrived they never thought they would find Adrien’s room untouched while the entire house had been packed up. Not even the paintings remained on the walls anymore. 

“Everyone is gone? Already? I thought you said they were moving in two days,” Marinette looked confused and shot a worried glance at Adrien. He was frantically swiveling his head back and forth, each piece of his home that was missing was breaking his heart. 

“I swore they said Monday Mari, I’m not lying!”

“Woah, Adrien calm down. I don’t think you’re lying to me.”

“I’m sorry, I’m freaking out. How could he have left me and my mother like this? He didn’t even try to see me off. He hasn’t seen his son’s face in a month and he turns tail before saying goodbye? Not even Natalie saw me off?” his voice was shaking. There was no way he could hold back his tears any longer. His heart was broken and his sobs could not be stopped.

Marinette was holding him closely while his body shook with his cries when Tikki and Plagg came back with a sealed envelope. Plagg was the first to speak, “hey buddy, we found a letter laying where your mom’s portrait used to be. It was laying on the floor.” Adrien whipped his tears with his away and took the letter, “show me where exactly.”

Plagg looked confused since Adrien knew what room Plagg was referring to but he didn’t question it. He led them into the large room that used to house Mr. Agreste’s office. In the back of the office where his mother’s portrait used to hang, Plagg touched the tile where he had picked up the letter. 

“Right here kid.”

Adrien stood tall on the spot and faced the front of the room. Marinette, with Adrien’s invitation, held onto Adrien from behind. Her arms held his waist and her body was flush against his back. Tikki and Plagg hovered in front of them waiting for Adrien to start.

“Dear Adrien, oh great it’s not even from my dad. It’s from Natalie. Okay, okay. Dear Adrien, I want to apologize for myself and for your father. I cannot tell you why we are leaving but I promise you we would not leave if it wasn’t utmost necessary. Your father does not know I am leaving you a letter since he definitely did not want me to inform you we were departing. However, you are a smart young adult, I know you’ve had to of known by now. Since you are 18 years of age now, I am going to tell you more than I should. First and foremost, all of your assets and bank accounts are available to you and only you. You will live well off for an eternity. In your room in your safe is every single file and document you may need. Everything from the house to the car is in your name and it is all paid off. Tomorrow a house designer will be coming over. You can either have them completely redo the house or you can just have them decorate it how you see fit,” Adrien took a deep breath and struggled through the next part of the letter.

“I leave you in the care with a list of trusting and loyal secretaries. They will help you with anything you need. Your father and I love you Adrien. That is why we couldn’t bring you with us. The last thing I can tell you is to look below this letter. I know one day you’ll understand. Signed Natalie,” Adrien was crying again. He took out a black card that was from his bank and a small piece of paper that read, “Destroy the letter and envelope.”

“Plagg destroy this please,” Adrien held up the envelope that held the letter and Plagg softly touched the paper. They watched it disappear without a trace. 

“Adrien, I’m so sorry,” she went to the front of him and cupped his face in her hands. His tears soaked her hands and he leaned into her. 

“Marinette, he’s forcing me to stay in this house all alone. Is this my punishment for being born?” he sobbed quietly into her hands.

Marinette was close to crying now too. It hurt her to see him so pained. She cursed his father and kissed him gently, “there is no punishment Adrien. Like Natilie said, they left for a reason and it probably was to protect you. They love you Adrien. Maybe not as much as I do-”

Adrien chuckled and kissed her back, “I know My Lady’s love is deep.”  
“But they do love you Adrien. Now as for living in this house alone,” she pressed their bodies against each other and circled her arms around his neck, “I will come and stay with you.”

“Really, you’d leave home to come be with me?”

“I’d leave this planet to be with you.”

“Mari,” he grinned, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Adrien’s hand touched the black card and suddenly there was a clicking sound. The floor beneath them started to move downward. Plagg and Tikki followed quickly with them and the floor closed the moment they passed down below. As quickly as it was pitch black it was suddenly bright. The light illuminated them revealing the hidden basement. A large window over seen the entire room, it was casting light upon the large circle platform that held a raised glass case in the center. There were trees and plants surrounding it and all around the platform. As they continued to descend they watched the bridge get closer and closer. 

“Adrien? What is this?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t even know something like this existed in my own home.”

They stepped out of the glass elevator and walked toward the platform. It was quite besides their footsteps softly echoing off of the metal bridge. They both were looking around and taking in the structure. When they reached the platform they immediately went to the glass case. Sitting on top of it was a another envelope. 

As Adrien was being to open it, Marientte was looking at the caterpillars and chrysalis that were hanging from the plants. She was starting to get a bad feeling about this room and the soon to be butterflies that inhabited it.

“It - it’s from my dad,” Adrien looked pale as he was scanning over the letter.   
“What did he say?”

“Marinette…”

There was almost a full minute of silence.

“Adrien?” Marinette took a step closer to the eternally panicking Adrien.

“My dad is Hawk moth.”

They both froze and looked each other over with worried eyes trying to scan the other for any thoughts.

“Are you sure?”

“My son,” Adrien began to read from the letter, “your mother never went missing. She was here all along in this glass coffin. We made a grave mistake with our own Miraculous one day and now your mother won’t wake up. I’m sure if you start digging into the history of the Miraculous you would sooner or later figure out who I was. For years I have been hiding my identity as Hawk Moth. Before I continue, it is imperative that you immediately burn this letter the moment you are done reading it. The DGSE and the American’s FBI were closing in on Hawk Moth sooner than Ladybug and Chat Noir was. I requested the help of your classmate Lila to help Akumatize one more victim before we fled the country.”

“I knew Lila was evil but not this evil. This explains why so many people got akumatized by her.”

Adrien nodded and continued reading, “unfortunately it was sooner than later. I had planned to leave out on Monday but I had to leave to protect you, your mother, and myself. Natalie is joining me. Your bodyguard decided to go back to his home and leave this life behind.”

He drug his palm against his face and sighed, “wow, okay. Everyone’s leaving.”

“Anyway, I’m sure Ladybug and Chat Noir will someday find me. Or maybe they will leave me since I am giving up on this life and I am going to try to find other ways to bring your mother back. I love you Adrien and I always have. I am sorry I wasn’t the best father and I am sorry I am leaving you. I don’t know if I’ll ever be back and if I am when that will be. Take care yourself Adrien. I believe in you. Love, your father.”

“That is a lot. Adrien what in the world is going on? Your mom was never missing and your dad is Hawk Moth? A force of people are after him besides us so he ran off? Now Hawk Moth is supposedly gone?” Marinette paced as she started to type in a code red message to the rest of the group. All hands were going to need to be on deck for this.

“Marinette I don’t understand either. I feel betrayed and deserted. All of this is way too much for me,” Adrien’s hands were tugging at his hair and his eyes were swollen from how much crying he was doing. Marinette passed the letter to Plagg who immediately destroyed it.

“Does this mean we will never get Nooroo back?” Tikki whispered to Marinette looking panicked.

“We will figure something out Tikki, I promise.”

“Mari I need to get out of here now. I feel like I can’t breath,” Marinette could tell he was about to start hyperventilating. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the elevator.

Back in his kitchen, Marinette watched Adrien drink water from the faucet and splashed his face. He had been crying so hard he had started to hiccup. She’d never seen someone so upset in her entire life. Her own heart wept for him. 

“Do you want to eat?”

Adrien was going to protest but his stomach growled. He shot her a weak smile and nodded his head. He pulled himself onto the counter and crossed his legs, “what do you want to eat Princess? I’ll have it delivered.” He pulled out his phone but Marinette gently pushed his phone down.

“How about we have special delivery?”

“Special delivery?”

“Hey! We are here! Where are you guys?” Alya called out.

“In the kitchen guys come on in!” Marinette yelled back before turning to Adrien.

“I know you’re sad and I know things don’t look good, but we are here for you. They have food and sweets and they are going to stay the night until you feel okay with it just being us two.”

“Mari, you’re the best,” Adrien hopped off of the counter and into Marinette’s hug, “you’re the best girlfriend and friend I’ve ever had.”

“Hey, what about me dude?” Nino grinned while chuckling.

“You know you’re my best friend too. All of you guys.”

Nino dropped the food on the counter and all of them joined in on a group hug. After a while, they ate and discussed what they had found out.


	10. The Last Meeting

Master Fu stood wide eyed at the group of young adults. They came to him with the truth of Hawk Moth and what they planned to do next. 

“So what do you think Master Fu? Adrien and I are going to travel looking for his father so we can get Nooroo back. Chloé is going to keep her Miraculous just in case Hawk Moth actually didn’t leave Paris. Alya and Nino are going to turn in their Miraculous since there will be no need for them to continue being superheroes when there is no danger in Paris. Plus they did choose to give their Miraculous up after the summer is over,” Marinette recapped to the man who had started it all. 

He gently spoke his response, “yes, we must get Nooroo back and have the Miraculous safely returned. I’m sure Adrien’s father also has the peacock Miraculous so you should get that back as well. I am so proud of you kids. You’ve grown into great people. If any of you need anything you know where I am. Marinette and Adrien, I will keep in contact with you just in case I need to send back up for you.”

All of them smiled, “thank you Master Fu. Adrien and I will not let you down.” 

As everyone said their goodbyes and headed for their new future, Wayzz and Master Fu stood at the window. They watched the group walk away from his home. 

“Do you think when they finally meet Mr. Agreste, as Hawk Moth, they will turn white?” Wayzz questioned his owner.

Master Fu paused,. He was thinking of the correct words before replying, “you know as well as I do that one wrong thing, even for our amazing heroes, can bring upon the Pale Burgeon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this and want the sequel, let me know :)


End file.
